


Making the Best of a Bad Position

by NidoranDuran



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Foot Jobs, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Portals, Prostate Massage, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8917189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: The trouble with being able to move through TV sets to enter another dimension is that sometimes, it's a tighter fit than someone expects, and they can't help but end up stuck and vulnerable to their sexual partners, who can't resist wanting to toy with them. As Rise and later Yosuke find out, to Yu and Chie's delight.





	1. Chapter 1

Yu really didn't know what to say about the sight that greeted him when he returned to his 'bedroom'. Rise had come over to get some help with her slipping grades, and had spent the entire time being tutored as her typical, overly flirty and affectionate self, and all Yu had gone to do was get some drinks and cool off a little as her flirting got to him. Apparently, in that time, she had gone through several simultaneous lapses in judgment, several very bad ideas, and was now in a very poor position; the front half of her body was literally inside of the television set, but her hips had not been able to fit through it, leaving Rise's ass and legs sticking out and kicking nervously about, her skirt flipped up and her blue and white striped panties on display for the shocked eyes of a boy who had only moments earlier been trying his best not to think too much about how cute she was.

To say the least, it was not an ideal thing to come back to.

Rise panicked as she gasped and shivered from the other end of the television, sticking halfway into the world of the Midnight Channel, left in a panic as she struggled and worried about being stuck there forever. "Yu!" she yelled, even though there was no way he could hear her. Her head had gotten up in the clouds while Yu got them some refreshments, as she was left wondering about traveling to the Midnight Channel. Nobody had explained to Rise why they only used the television set at Junes in the grand scheme of things, save for it being a good meetup point and ensuring they all ended up together. But somehow, that thought line translated not into asking the founding member of the investigation team about it like a normal, sensible person would do, but stucking her head into the TV and finding out for herself. But now, she had half her body in one world and half in another, and absolutely no idea how to get out.

Yu groaned, grabbing hold of Rise's hips and trying to pull her out, tugging on her as hard as he could, but he couldn't get it. "Come on, Rise," he groaned, pushing forward, trying to get a position with leverage. He tried pressing up tightly against her, not even thinking about the way his lap pressed against her ass as he put his arms around her waist and tried to lean all the way back. At least, not until the friction started to get to him and the grinding of his lap against her round, taut ass was doing things to him that he was almost sure Rise could feel.

"I can't believe this!" Rise groaned, head in her hands as she felt Yu grow hard against her. It was embarrassing beyond all belief, leaving her to groan and squirm as Yu's efforts backfired spectacularly, but at the same time, she couldn't help but shiver and think about how nice of a cock Yu must have been packing for his bulge to press so tightly against her. It wasn't a helpful thought, but her massive crush on Yu could not have been more obvious, and her thoughts couldn't help but drift even further from where they had begun.

Pulling back in worry, Yu treid to examine the situation again, attempting to shove from his mind the unfortunate circumstances of the fact that he had gotten hard from this, but at the same time... Something maybe a little too curious and horny in him wondered if he couldn't take advantage of this situation a little bit. He couldn't ever give a proper reaction to Rise's obvious affections, but here she was in a very compromising position, and he had absolutely no idea how to help her, so maybe it wouldn't hurt if he took advantage of the situation a little bit and had some fun. And once that thought took root and he realized exactly what was going on, Yu really couldn't help himself, quickly shutting down all opposition as he undid his belt buckle and pressed forward.

At first, Rise thought it was Yu coming in for another attempt at trying to pry her loose, but then she realized that it wasn't a bulge pushing against her panty-clad rear, but a bare, freed cock, and a scandalized gasp left her cheeks burning even brighter and hotter than ever. "What are you doing?" she asked, struggling and trying to find something to grab onto so that she could try to push herself back. "Don't dry hump me, get me out of here!" Although, the fact that Yu would think of her like that was getting her chest all tight, even if this was the absolute worst time for any of that.

But in practice, all Rise's attempt to kick about and convey her frustrations back to the real world did was make her ass grind eagerly against Yu's cock as he pushed down tightly against her, his hips rolling and grinding as he grabbed hold of her cheeks and began to dry hump her amazing ass. Rise's rear end was something that had drawn his eyes constantly; even when she wore a skirt, the taut curve of her behind was undeniable, and he'd always longed for her to sit in his lap and grind her ass against his groin. In some way, he was finally getting that here, as he dragged his cock between her firm cheeks.

Not wanting to leave Rise out of the fun, Yu reached a hand down to rub at her pussy, fingers pushing against the outline of her puffy mound and quickly rubbing against it through her panties, unaware that on the other side of the television portal, Rise was crying out in shock as she felt the pleasure of the boy she adored's fingers against her. "Why does it have to be now?" she groaned. "Of all the times for Yu to touch me, why does he have to do it when I need help getting out of here?" It was a frustrating situation, left balancing how much she wanted him to get serious and help her out of here, and how much his touch was almost leaving her a little receptive to making the most of her compromising situation. "Nngh, Yu..."

Yu could feel the panties growing damper against his touch as he eagerly rocked forward, grinding his cock against the soft fabric of her underwear as he kept her skirt up and away from trouble, which was suited best for the way the silver-haired teen savoured everything about her wonderful lower body. Perversion and maybe a little too much hormone guided his motions as he rocked his hips early, pre-cum dripping down onto the back of her striped underwear. He was having far too much fun with all of this, eagerly getting Rise wetter as he savoured her warmth and softness beneath him, his cock throbbing as it all proved so much better than jerking off ever had.

His fingers slipped from atop her panties to inside of them, boldly making direct skin contact and leaving Rise crying out on the other side of the TV in mad delight. His eager digits pressed against her puffy mound, toying with the damp folds and spreading her pussy lips apart before curiously sinking a single digit into her, wondering what it would feel like, all too eager to get down and dirty as he threw himself carelessly into exploration. He'd never hear the moans that followed from Rise burning up, the feeling of being fingered by her love for the first time perhaps a little more invigorating than it should have been. She only wished he could have heard her as she shuddered in bliss, the fitful squirming turning into a more concentrated writhing as she fed into the friction of the moment, trying her best to help Yu in any way she could, shamelessly shifting her focus from trying to get out to something a little more careless in making the best of the moment.

"I've liked you for a while, Rise," Yu groaned, almost certain that she couldn't hear him. But in truth, that was exacrtly why he said it, confessing to her lower body as he took advantage of the bizarre situation and the feeling of his cock against her panty-clad ass to finally spill his heart as he drew closer and closer to spilling his seed. "A really long while, actually." Fervidly grinding against her, he pushed himself rapidly over the edge, left groaning as his hips shoved forward one last time before he pulled back, cock erupting and spewing his load all over her round ass, leaving thick, wet streaks of pearly white across her panties.

Yu gasped and twsited as his orgasm went through him, pulsating pleasure leaving him twitching even after his cock stopped leaking and dripping the last remnants of his load onto the carpet. "Ngh, wow," he said, dropping down slowly to his knees as he shivered. He was still rock hard, but he knew after getting off like that, he had to return the favour, withdrawing his fingers from her panties so that he could pull them down, tugging sharply on her underwear and dragging it down to her ankles as he exposed not only her gorgeous ass to his hungry eyes, but her sopping wet hole. Being exposed to his eyes left Rise gasping and shivering, and the building arousal had her pussy leaking down her thighs now that there were no panties to soak up her nectar.

Rise expected his cock to shove its way into her, for him to claim her right there as she sat half way in two different dimensions, utterly at his mercy. But while his hands settled onto her hips, she received something startling, something that had her crying out into the emptiness all around her, as Yu dragged his tongue up her drooling slit. "Oh my god, Yu!" she screamed, winding further up into carelessness as she was apologized to, thanked, or maybe even rewarded with cunnilingus. She didn't know, but as he lapped at her sensitive folds, she didn't even care. It felt amazing, and she slowly eased down almost into limpness as she let him orally service her.

It was a shame that Yu not only couldn't hear the ragged moans spilling from the gorgeous idol's lips as he devoured her pussy from behind, but that he didn't even know what he was missing out on. He kept at his task eagerly, eating her out with all the focus and energy he could muster. Steady and determined, his tongue lapped at all of the tart juices leaking from her snatch, sometimes shoving his tongue in deep and swirling it around before withdrawing it to work back at her folds. He didn't have enough feedback, didn't have neough assurance he was on the right track, and he knew he couldn't keep at this forever, but for a moment's attention paid to his crush, it still felt right.

But it didn't last. Yu was impatient, cock still aching and leaking pre-cum down onto the floor, and worse than that, he had no way of telling if he was even doing a good job; for all he knew, Rise was on the other side of that portal complaining about how he had no idea how to eat pussy. Utterly unaware that she was having the time of her life getting eaten out, Yu decided to hedge his bets and just give in to his urge to fuck her; he could always learn how to devour her right when he was done. So he pulled back to the very vocal complaints of the brunette. "But I'm so close! Why would you do this to me Yu? Fuck, that was the best oral I've ever had what is this?"

The second Yu shoved his cock into her, those complaints died in Rise's throat, replaced by squelas of mad delight as he slammed into her. Her tight, sopping wet pussy had been primeed by all of this foreplay, ready and slick, just aching for a long, thick cock to sink into her, and she got it. Oh god, how she got it. Screaming in shameless delight, Rise threw her head back as she felt herself not only filled with cock, but stretched out by it, Yu's girth making the penetration an amazing, toe-curling experience that confirmed at long last that finally, she was enjoying herself enough for this entire mess to feel worth it.

"Your pussy feels amazing!" Yu shouted, emboldened by the fact that she could hear him, as he drew his hips back and started to thrust. He fucked her hard and fast, maybe a little too sloppy and very overzealous about their first time together, but the mitigating factors cutting through any semblance of awkwardness or embarrassment kept him happy as he plowed forward, fucking her as hard as he could, relishing in the feeling of her amazing, soaked pussy around his cock, contracting and pulsating in delight. It was everything he could have hoped for, and he savoured the friction of the wet, velvety cunt around him as he hammered forward, hands gripping and kneading at her perky ass.

Yu couldn't stop playing with Rise's ass, and fondling turned into curiosioty as, with his hips still swinging forward, he decided to spread the cheeks open, admire for a moment her clenching pink pucker. He wondered just what Rise was into, and if she was the kind of girl who liked it in the ass; not that he would get an answer, but he decided to test it out, easing his thumb into her rear and working it slowly in and out, steadily trying to loosen and finger her back door for that extra little edge of pleasure to the steady fucking he gave her. If it worked, she would at least be enjoying herself more.

"Not my ass," Rise whined, biting her lip as she felt the finger sink in deeper and faster. "Oh this is embarrassing." She didn't want Yu to know how sensitive her ass was, and now it was her turn to be very thankful that Yu couldn't heard her from the other side of the television set as her secret love for anal attention was kept hidden, even as the moans spilled eagerly from her lips. This was all so ridiculous, and the shame throbbed within her as she stared out into the vast emptiness of the world around her, soaking in just how ludicrous this all was. Nothing abotu the situation made al ick of sense but she couldn't even begin to care as she writhed amid the heated, sloppy thrusts shoving deep into her, which let her know just how much Yu had wanted her all this time.

The force of Yu's thrusts made his balls swing forward and smack against her soft, lean thighs as his uneven grip squeezed and fingered and smacked at Rise's amazing ass in varying amounts. He had little idea what he was doing, but a big enough cock to just slam forward and hope for the best, while he alleviated his nerves through putting his hands to whatever use he could think of, if only to keep them busy. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he was getting a good idea of how much Rise enjoyed him fucking her as she squirmed and kicked about happily, her pussy clenching needily down. Little signs that she was loving this, which kept him happy and eagerly thrusting along as he drew closer and closer toward the end.

Rise gasped, fucked hard enough that her hips were rocked back and forth, hammered and getting to a point where she felt like she was about to come loose, about to finally be unstuck from this damn television set, but she didn't even realize it at the time, the searing bliss filling her with such delight that she was consumed by the moment. She didn't think, losing sight of what was happening around her as she twisted and bucked, unaware that Yu was just as close as she was. Back and forth she moved, the increased motion utterly passing her by as she shut her eyes tightly and lost herself.

As climax tore simultaneously through both investigation team members, they wanted to use their isolation to confess how they felt about the other, but Rise's feet hit the ground just as he thrust into her right, popping her hips loose, and as she shoved back against him, she went moving out through the portal once more, stumbling into the real world again just in time for their unanimous scream of, "I love you!" to be heard by the other as Rise's pussy pulsated around Yu's spasming cock, which spewed thick ropes of hot cum deep into the furthest reaches of the now returned idol, just in time for them both to be left facing their admissions finding the ears of the one they were meant for but also meant to avoid.

The two breathless study buddy turned strange circumstances lovers looked for a moment at each other, shivering in shock and surprise as they dwelled on their own admissions, aware of the other's words but more concerned with what they themselves had said and everything that came with it, left nervous and unsure what to do for a moment, both pulled violently from the lusty haze of shamelessness and into nervous, crush-driven stammering.

Rise straightened herself out, groaning as she pulled up off of Yu's cock, ignoring the trickle of cum down her thigh as she pulled him upright, only to slap him right across the face. "You saw me in a position where I was half trapped in another universe, and instead of helping me, you decided to fuck me?" she yelled, criticizing him fiercely for what he had done.

Only to follow it up by throwing herself at him into a hungry kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Yosuke had done it a dozen times before, and it was almost so fluid now that eh didn't have to worry about anything as he slipped through his television set and into the Midnight Channel. not to go and fight shadows or to do anything sensible, but just to use the weird television portal world as a quick way to get over to his fuck buddy's house. There was nothing decent about what he set out to do as he walked over to the portal he knew would get him out into Chie's bedroom, knowing he had been expecting her to show up. Feet first he went in so excited that he swung forward, expecting to throw himself through the big TV she had in her bedroom.

Instead, he got stuck around the waist, groaning as he sat face-up with his feet falling limp onto the floor.

"What the--" he yelled, kicking about in panic as he looked down. "Hello?" he yelled, and could hardly receive an answer.

"Oh no, Yosuke!" Chie yelled, scrambling toward him. "I'm so sorry, I forgot to call and warn you! I accidentally broke my TV earlier when I was training, so I had to pull out a smaller TV for my room. Are you stuck?"

"Yeah, obviously I'm stuck," he groaned, squirming about in worry. A "A little help here to get me through?"

"I don't think there's any way you'd be able to get you out of the TV, it's too narrow."

"Then push me back out and I'll go to your house the normal way." Yosuke had been looking forward all day to "seeing" Chie and he couldn't let himself be slowed down by anything. He grabbed the edges of the TV and tried to push himself out, but he had slipped in just far enough to get completely stuck, it seemed.

Chie shook her head furiously. "You can't, there's people over. My parents won't let me bring a boy upstairs." The only way she had thought herself even capable of being able to hook up with Yosuke that night was going to involve silencing herself with a pillow, and even that seemed a little ludicrous now. "Shit, we're going to have to have sex with you like this, I think."

"We're going to what?" Yosuke yelled, but already, Chie was undoing his belt and tugging his pants down. His legs steadied nervously as she got in front of him so that he didn't kick her, but he had no idea how she was supposed to have sex with him while he was stuck through a TV. What kind of insane way to have sex was th--shit. He remembered then what Yu had told him about that time he found Rise bent over and stuck in a TV set and all the hot things he'd done to her while she was in such a bad spot. Had Chie heard those same stories from Rise and saw this as an opportunity to have some fun from the other direction?

Chie absolutely had heard the story from Rise, who confessed that getting fucked by Yu while stuck had been an incredibly hot experience that the two of them had taken to doing again a few times as she grew more and more confident with how much she loved it. And it was that excitement and lust that Chie hoped to tap now into as she did away with Yosuke's boxers, spreading his legs out and grabbing a chair. She had plans for Yosuke, wanted to make him squirm as she held a little bit of control over him.

Raising her sock-clad feet up into his lap as Yosuke's body went limp in frustration, she slowly worked his semi-flaccid cock to full hardness, smiling as she slipped a hand down the loose running shorts she had on around the house. "I always wanted you to stay still long enough for me to do this," she purred, rubbing her feet along his cock every which way as she bit her lip, watching him harden against her touch. The control that Chie felt was one she wasn't eager to get rid of as she guided her feet along, rubbing her toes into his thighs and his balls, toying his cock and letting the sight of it harden and rise up to full, proud size drive her excitement. She couldn't feel Yosuke's touch see his face, and the groans he made were muffled by the distance between them, but that didn't mean she couldn't have her fun all the same. There had to be something to rile her up and this was definitely a good way to go.

Yosuke groaned in frustration as he remained stuck and vulnerable, helpless against everything that Chie wanted to do to him. Sitting there and being dimensionally bisected by the television portal was a ridiculous thing to be expected to just sit there and do, but at least he had a pair of feet in his lap. He'd never let Chie give him a footjob before, always wanting her closer against him, and he couldn't help but groan now as he felt the loving caress of her feet against his cock, caressing and working their way into place against the sides of his cock, but not before teasing every last bit of skin they could find along his pelvis in the process.

Once Chie had her sock-clad feet into position against Yosuke's dick, she started to rock them up and down, dragging them teasingly along his cock as she made damn good on the opportunity to drive him wild with her touch. She wanted to tease him here, to get him loving footjobs so that once he was no longer a captive audience, he would be begging her for more of them. She was going to like it that way, loving the chance to do things with her feet and to be able to put some distance between them even while remaining intimate; her long, toned legs gave her the space and reach she needed to be able to caress his cock while soaking in every detail of his body's responses, something she couldn't ever hope to do if she was up close him.

But here, she had distance, the much needed space between them that made it an absolute delight for Chie to do her worst to Yosuke. Even if she could only see the lower half of his body, she had enough to work with as she got eagerly to work, fingers rubbing along her pussy through her shorts as she jerked his cock off with her feet, a quick and utterly impatient procedure driven by a desire to see him blow his load all over her socks. Chie was admittedly a girl with a healthy couple sexual weirdnesses, and she wasn't the least bit sorry about them, toes curling against the head of his cock as she moaned, "How does it feel to be stroked by my feet?"

"Come on Chie don't make this weird," Yosuke groaned, squirming about against her touch even as she was expertly getting him off. The pleasure was undeniable and he wasn't going fight it with anything, but did she have to call attention to it? He squirmed about hotly against her touch, groaning as she worked him over with an eager, burning excitement that seemed to only grow hotter the more she pressed into him, her feet rocking rapidly up and down and hardly needing to do much at all to help drive Yosuke closer and closer to orgasm. An orgasm he hardly minded being dragged toward as he tried his best not to make too much noise as it rang out into the emptiness of the Midnight Channel.

Nobody needed Teddie to waddle over in response to the commotion he heard.

Thankfully, the worry about Teddie left Yosuke's mind quickly enough as the steady work of Chie's feet milked him over the edge and into an orgasm he could not have been louder or more excited about. He groaned and twisted happily around as she jerked his cock off with her feet to completion, and he couldn't help but buck his hips ward as she kept going, as his cum shot upward and splattered back down, leaving a few streaks across his stomach but the real mess along her socks, the material getting damp and sticky, sinking into it and getting her wriggling toes wet. Another facet of weirdness that Chie should not have liked as much as she did, biting her lip as her fingers withdrew from her shorts. She purred excitedly as she leaned forward, watching Yosuke pant and shudder as his cock remained rigid.

"Looks like someone got off to my feet after all," she teased, kissing the tip of his cock as she discarded her now soiled and wet socks, not needing them once they'd fulfilled their purpose. "But it's okay, I promise I'll make this next bit a little more normal, just for you." She grabbed hold of his cock, smiling as she admired her casual fuck buddy's endurance that he could remain rigid after her earlier treatment. It was the sort of promise she had been hoping for out of Yosuke as she leaned in, pecking at his cock and purring. "Just a normal, regular blowjob that I'm not planning anything weird for."

It was hard for Yosuke to buy that as she emphasized it so repeatedly, but as he held onto the edges of a television set and sat in another dimension trying not to worry too much about the dangers this may have posed, he was really to hope that she was messing with him through making him think she was going to mess with him, when the paranoia was her main goal. It wasn't a lot, but it was something to hold onto as he groaned, feeling Chie seem to be holding her side of the bargain up to begin with, at least, as she began to lick all along his cock, her hand stroking the base and letting her tongue work over the rest. So far, so sensible. Just a standard, regular blowjob from Chie. Nothing at all suspect or weird about it.

Which was entirely what Chie wanted him to think, waiting for the right time to surprise him. She had tried to offer him a fair deal a few weeks ago; if he did butt stuff to her, she'd get to respond in turn. He'd basically given her a rain check on turnabout after fucking her ass, and now she had her chance to get her revenge on him. After fingering herself a little to get them nice and wet, Chie's digits jumped to the call of action. As her head bobbed and she gave Yosuke's cock a vigorous and eager sucking, she stuck two fingers up his ass, and immediately she could hear the reaction, the yells and the gleeful responses of frustration as he felt the probing digits sink into his behind.

Yosuke was not ready to have his ass fingerfucked. He hadn't intended to ever be, but as Chie worked his prostate over with her eager fingers, which moved with a precision that said she'd been studying for this very occasion, waiting for the prime opportunity to finger his ass as she took his cock into her wet and eager mouth. But what really frustrated Yosuke was that, against everything even remotely sensible, it felt good, and with her mouth wrapped tight around his dick and working its special kind of magic, there was little he could do but accept that it was going to make him cum. No, not only make him cum; make him cum quickly. It was frustrating to think as he lay there helpless, but he was in a position he couldn't get out of, and she was going to hang this over his head for as long as he could.

Chie moaned around his cock as she slurped it hungrily down. She didn't need to say anything else, didn't need to make him suffer any more than he already was as she sucked him fast and deep. Her touch was doing enough, her fingers working in and out of his ass, attacking his prostate with expert precision and making sure he had no choice but to accept how good it felt as he shuddered about hotly. It was a delight to behold, and one that she had no intention of letting go of any time soon as she worked the digits in and out of his behind, letting the way he throbbed inside of her mouth speak for itself.

Undone by fingers in his ass and bubbling with frustration over his predicament, Yosuke came, yelling and shuddering about as his cock ached within Chie's mouth, one final twitch sending a flood of gooey, hot spunk gushing into her mouth and down her throat, Chie moaning happily as she swallowed it all down, though not quickly enough that it didn't drop out the corners of her lips as the cum overflowed, her steadily and aggressive prostate milking coaxing from his balls more cum than she had ever taken before. Had he been able to see her she would have gladly taken a facial, but since he was unable to, she wasn't going to let all that cum go to waste on her face, gulping it down and savouring the taste before she popped off, some cum dripping down her chin, but Chie was unfazed.

"So what do you have to say, Yosuke?" she asked, smirking as she looked around for the inspiration to her next wicked idea. She received nothing but a frustrated groan in response, but for the gloating Chie, it was all she needed, smirking as she reached for some chairs around her room. "It's okay, I promise I won't touch your butt again," she said with an eager, soft sigh, but she made sure that it was an intimidating sounding thing, almost a threat, as she slipped a pair of chairs underneath Yosuke, giving his ass cheeks something to rest on as she smirked. "I have other plans for you."

Yosuke gulped loudly enough for Chie to hear it as she slipped her now very damp shorts and panties down her legs, her pussy dripping with anticipation as she inflicted yet another first onto him, unable to resist the opportunities opened up before her so perfectly. Chie pushed his legs up and climbed onto the chairs, squatting down onto him as she held his legs up in the air, sinking onto his cock and claiming him eagerly in the Amazon position, moaning as she started to bounce up and down on his cock, riding him eagerly and subjecting him to sex on her terms.

"Chie!' Yosuke yelled, his head rolling back. On one hand, her pussy greedily wrapped around his cock felt amazing, and the position she had pushed him into made for an incredible angle of penetration. On the other, Chie had gone mad with power and as she so dominantly rode his cock he had no idea how he was going to be able to restore the balance, not sure it even could be restored anymore as Chie went off on her own into the spiraling, wicked madness of pure elation. She was crazed and unstoppable as long as Yosuke was stuck in the TV, leaving him feeling like a living sex toy being teased and tormented by her.

Which was, as much as he wasn't going to admit it out loud, an incredibly hot thought.

"I like this," Chie grunted, gripping Yosuke's legs tightly as she subjected him to a savage bout of pure, unfettered lust, rapidly heaving up and down his cock with nothing in the world to stop her. "I think this is how we're going to fuck from now on. It's so much better than what we were planning on doing, isn't it?" She had gone three for three on wildly enjoyable experiments with Yosuke, taking frantic advantage of the position he was in and refusing to show even a shred of sympathy amid his sexual vulnerability, but the way he groaned and twisted, the way his cock throbbed needily inside of her greedy, slick pussy, said that he was still loving every last craven second of what was being done to him. She had him by the balls and he could do nothing but reluctantly admit that she had been right forever.

"I'll never doubt you again," Yosuke grunted, and he meant it. This felt incredible, and he didn't even want to deny that anymore, dominated by an aggressive and feverish Chie, the spunky, adorable brunette utterly in control and doing an amazing job at it. He wouldn't admit how much she was dragging up submissive tendencies left and right, but there was little denying that the thrills that Chie was inflicting upon his body had been absolutely incredible, and he was left to squirm against the chairs and the television set as he was ridden harder and faster than he'd ever been before, thankful he wasn't audible to Chie's parents as he let loose with excited groans and a million noises all at once that signified a special kind of shamelessness.

Moving as fast as she could, Chie went into a swell of pure, craven need, not bothering to slow down or pace herself as she just went at it with all of the fervor she could muster. "I'm going to cum so hard!" she gasped, biting her lip as she held tightly onto Yosuke, loving every second of how she owned his cock, how she held him completely in her control and made absolute certain that he was made to endure as much aggression as she could possibly muster. Nothing was slowing her own or stopping her as she went into overdrive, and the only thing better than the way there was what she found when she reached her destination.

With one last slam down, Chie hit her orgasmic peak, yelling as all of the teasing she had ignited and watching Yosuke get off to twice to her touch all paid off. She was wound up and receptive now more than she could have ever hoped to be to the mad pulse of shuddering bliss rocking through her body, making her jut back and forth, remaining impaled atop his cock but still moving side to side as she felt the burning pleasure hit her. The greedy clench of her inner walls milking Yosuke's cock were enough to drive him over the edge, and she couldn't help but playfully tease, moaning, "You came without me fingering your butt this time," as she rubbed it all in. But it felt so good to rub it in as his cum flooded into her pussy, filling her with all that gooey satisfaction that she had so utterly needed.

Pulling up off of him slowly, Chie purred, nearly stumbling back in delight as she grabbed hold of his legs. "I think that's enough for today, don't you?" she asked. Pushing his bare legs up from the TV, she easily overpowered the limp, tired, and frustrated Yosuke, who began to flail in a panic but was helpless against her push, shoved back entirely into the Midnight Channel and no longer divided between two worlds.

"Chie!" Yosuke yelled in a panic. "You left my pants there!" He banged on the TV set, but there was no response; it had been turned off, and he couldn't see a snickering and smug Chie plop down onto her bed to fingerfuck herself as she left one last little bit of pure wickedness to see him off.

At least he wouldn't have to walk through the streets to get home.


End file.
